


The Beautiful Dream

by smolandtol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Student Harry, Student Louis, Top Harry, doctor intern harry, might sneak a bit of bottom harry in there, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandtol/pseuds/smolandtol
Summary: Harry performs a medical exam on Louis. Louis fancies him. It all goes from there.





	The Beautiful Dream

Louis sat in the waiting room, one leg crossed other the other. He switched his phone to silent, pocketed it and turned his attention to the various posters littering the walls. Flu jab? Classic. Counselling? Thoughtful. Chlamydia? Christ. 

Just as his attention was drawn in by a poster about a local pregnancy club, his name was called. 

“Um, Lewis.. Tomlinson. Lewis Tomlinson please.”

Louis rolled his eyes to the back of his head but nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw who’d called it. God, he was divine. Brown hair, almost on the side of too long judging by the way it was flopping in his face, the most beautiful facial structure Louis had ever seen and piercing green eyes. 

Louis stood, tugging his jeans up a little higher. He shook the man’s outstretched hand, and followed his lead down the corridor. 

“Nice to meet you,” He greeted. His rumble of a deep voice stirred something inside of Louis. 

“Likewise. And, uh, it’s Louis not Lewis by the way. And you’re not Dr Farren.”

“Oh, my apologies Louis.” Harry replied. “And no, I’m not. Very observant. I’m Harry. I’m an intern.”

“Oh, sick.”

He thanked Harry as he ducked through the door he held open from him. Dr Farren turned in his desk chair when he entered. 

“Louis! Great to see you.” They shook hands. “How’s your mum doing?” 

“Oh she’s great, obviously had a lot of practise, so yeah she’s doing fine!”

“And the twins?” Louis swears he saw Harry’s face light up. 

“Also great! Turning into right little chatterboxes.” 

“Lovely to hear. Right, obviously you’ve met Harry, my intern. He’s going to be sitting in on this session, only with your consent of course. Is that okay with you?”

“Um, it’s kinda personal..” Louis began and Harry solemnly nodded, beginning to stand up. “Wait sorry, I’m just playing with you. It’s fine, you can sit back down.”

Dr Farren let out an exasperated sigh. “You’ll get used to him.”

Harry quirked his eyebrow. “I look forward to it.” 

“Anyway, Louis, what can we help you with today?” 

“Nothing exciting really. I’ve just been getting frequent headaches lately. Like not your average ‘I’ve been on my phone for six hours and haven’t drunk water for four days wonder why I feel like this’ headache’.” Dr Farren and Harry both chuckled. “Like, they’re just there constantly?”

“Okay,” Dr Farren pondered for a minute. “Do they come on at any particular time?” 

“Usually in the morning, when I get to work?”

“Stress related perhaps?” Harry quietly added in. 

“Yes, maybe. Remind me what it is you do Louis?”

“I’m training to be a teacher. On placement at the moment.” 

Dr Farren nodded. “Do you wear glasses?” 

“I do.”

“For reading?”

“Close up work generally.”

“Do you often forget to wear them?”

“Sometimes. I wear them more often than not.”

“And do your headaches still occur when you wear them?”

“Yeah.”

“Where is the pain centred?”

“Um, mostly around here.” Louis gestured around the centre of his forehead. “But it does spread.”

“Is it ever behind your eyes at all? Like a feeling of pressure on your eyes.”

“Yeah, occasionally.”

Dr Farren crossed his legs. “Well Louis, I think it’s more than likely you need your eyes re-testing. When did you last go?”

“Um, when I started Uni.”

“Which was?”

“Three years ago.” Louis replied sheepishly. 

Dr Farren shook his head, with good humour. “We recommend going every year. It could be your current prescription is too strong, or too weak and it’s causing your eyes to strain.” He typed some notes into his computer. “Although I’m fairly confident that is the reason, I’m still going to run a few tests on you if that’s okay just to rule out anything else.” Louis nodded. “Brilliant, if it’s alright with you I’m going to leave you in Harry’s capable hands whilst I pop down to reception. I’m hoping I can get you some money off the eye test if I get you a referral form.”

Louis nodded again. “That’s great, thank you.” 

“Be right back.” Dr Farren left the room, leaving Louis with Harry and his ‘capable hands’. Louis wondered what they were capable of. 

Harry stood up, busying himself with the selection of equipment around the room. 

“Right, Louis, if you’d like to just take a seat on the couch over here.” God, his voice was doing something to Louis. 

Louis obliged, perching himself on the edge of the bed. 

Harry walked over, rubbing sanitiser into his hands. “Right, first I’m just gonna have a feel of your glands to rule out any cold or flu related symptoms. Is it okay if I touch your neck?” 

You can touch more than my neck, Louis thought. “Yeah, that’s fine.” He coughed. 

“Lovely,” Harry’s long fingers pressed gently at the sides of his neck. “Does this hurt at all?”

Louis, a fan of being manhandled in bed (including a bit of choking), wasn’t really sure what kind of pain he was supposed to be feeling. “Um, no. I don’t think so.”

Harry smiled. “Good, they’re not raised at all, so I don’t think the headache was symptom of a cold or anything like that. Had a sore throat at all recently?”

“Uhhh,” Louis’ neck flushed slightly. He had a sore throat last week, but that was definitely not attributed to a cold. “Yeah, but that was my own fault. Not a cold’s.” Shit. Why did he say that? A simple no would’ve sufficed. 

Harry grinned, obviously understanding where Louis was headed. “Good to know. Right, I’m gonna have a look in your eyes now.”

“Romantic.” Louis chuckled. 

“Some would say.” Harry smiled. He sat down on the chair and scooted closer to the couch, adjusting the height so they were at eye level with each other and encompassing Louis within his long legs. “The light is quite bright so just stare straight ahead at my nose. You can blink whenever you need to.” 

Harry leaned in closely as he shone the light into Louis’s eyes. He could feel soft puffs of his breath onto his face from Harry’s mouth. Normally, this would repulse Louis, but he didn’t normally want to suck his doctor’s bottom lip into his mouth.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Huh, sorry?” 

“I said do you have any dislike of bright lights?” 

“Well I’m not particularly keen on getting torches shined into my eyes.” Harry cackled. “But, generally, I am fine.” 

“Good, good.” Harry switched off the torch. “Eyes also look fine. Still need to get them tested, but nothing that’d cause concern.” He squinted again at Louis’ eyes. “Lovely colour too.” Harry turned back to the desk. 

Louis could feel sweat collecting on the nape of his neck. 

“And lastly I’m gonna take your blood pressure. Would you just be able to take your jacket off?”

Louis shrugged his grey hoodie off onto the couch, exposing his tanned and tattooed arms.

“Nice tats.” Harry said, coming closer. “You’ve got loads!” 

“Yeah, once you start, hard to stop.” 

“You’re telling me.” Harry briefly pushed up one of his shirtsleeves to reveal his heavily inked arm. Was that a mermaid? Christ, what this boy was doing to him. 

“Nice! I like the rose.”

Harry smiled, fingers delicately securing the blood pressure cuff around his arms. Did his fingers linger on his skin longer than necessary? Probably not. 

“Okay, you’re gonna feel a slight swelling.” Harry locked eyes with Louis and started to pump up the cuff. Louis willed his mind to rid itself of penises. Finally, when Louis’ arm was almost on the brink of explosion, Harry stopped pumping up the cuff and frowned at the dial for a few seconds. 

“Oh my god, how many days have I got Doctor!” Louis exclaimed. 

Harry laughed. “It’s just slightly higher than it should be.” He smirked at Louis. That fucker. “But nothing to worry about I don’t think. Are you nervous?”

Trying not to pop a boner, more like. “Uh, not really? Not nervous.” Harry was still smirking. Oh my god, Louis was gonna get a hard on in a doctors surgery. 

“Interesting,” Harry shrugged, loosening the cuff on his arm. “Do you often have high blood pressure?”

“No, I think this is the first time someone’s picked up on it.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised and he nodded. Dr Farren picked that moment to re-enter the room. 

“All done?” Harry nodded, and they all took their respective seats. “Wonderful. Anything to note?”

“Glands not raised, eyes were fine. Slightly high blood pressure, but Louis said he was feeling a bit nervous and jittery today.” Louis shot Harry a look. 

“Okay, great. Louis, I got your referral form signed for you, it’s at reception. I’m not sure how much the discount is but anything’s better than full price. Especially for you students.” Louis and Harry both chucked, them looked at each other quizzically. “So, get your eyes tested, and invest in new glasses if need be. If the eyes aren’t the problem or the headaches persist, come back and see us.”

“Okay, sick. Thanks Doc!”

“No problem Louis, you take care and send my good wishes to your mum. Harry will walk you out.”

Harry and Louis walked to the foyer in silence. When they reached reception, Louis turned to face Harry. “How comes you lied and said I was nervous?”  
Harry grinned. “Thought it was a less embarrassing reason for you.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Than...”

“I think we both know.” Harry paused and dropped his voice. “Your pupils were dilated, your breathing was heavy and your heart was thumping double it’s usual speed.” Louis tilted his head and looked at Harry. Harry brought his lips to Louis’ ears. “All tell-tale signs of arousal.” A smirk toyed over his lips. Again. 

For once, Louis was speechless. He opened his mouth to give a smart comeback, but no sound came out. 

“It was nice to meet you Mr Tomlinson.” And with a nod and a wink (!), Harry turned on his heel and set off back down the corridor. 

~

“Hey bro, how was the doctors?” Zayn called out as Louis ran into the flat. He dashed past Zayn on the sofa and made a beeline for the bathroom. 

“I’m going for a wank.”

“That good, huh?” Zayn chuckled. “C’mere Spunky.” Louis flopped onto the sofa beside Zayn. “Dry spell really making you get the hots for Doc Farren?”

“No Zayn,” Louis sat upright dramatically. “He has an intern!”

“No, not an intern!” Zayn clutched his chest and Louis whined and rolled around. 

“He was so fucking fit Z. So fit. I can’t even explain it. He just had this hair, ugh- and his cheekbones- Oh and eyes!!”

“Hair, cheekbones and eyes? Sounds dreamy.” Louis scowled. “So, did you get a number?”

“What, no? He’s my doctor. I can’t just get his number while he’s taking my blood pressure!” Louis was getting hysterical. “Oh my god, I’m never gonna see him ever again. I’m gonna have to keep getting ill. Zayn, can you cook tonight, I’ll go back tomorrow with food poisoning!” 

“Oi, fuck off. I can cook.” Zayn shoved him. “So, no number. At least tell me you got a name?”

“Harry,” Louis breathed out. “Louis and Harry, doesn’t that sound lovely.”

“Oh my god. Get me a bucket, I’m gonna be sick.” Louis rolled his eyes. 

“He did initially call me Lewis. But I can move past that. Actually I moved past it the second he said it. Wouldn’t got on my knees for him in the waiting room if he asked.” Louis paused for a second. “God, I bet he’s got a lovely cock. Like really long but also like, girthy, you know? I did notice his feet were big so you kn-“

“Christ Lou, go have that wank.” 

~

Several days passed and Louis (unsuccessfully) tried to get Harry off his mind. By tried, he meant he jerked himself off in the shower with Harry’s face pictured clear in his mind.  
By day 6, he was seriously considering giving himself food poisoning. Anything to see that pretty face again. 

Anyway, food poisoning must wait, as Louis had an eye appointment to get to. His opticians was right on the other side of the city, not remotely near his campus. There was a nearer one he was considering switching to, but had not yet found the time. He’d only been living on campus for four years. 

He wrapped himself up in layers - although the April sunshine shone bright in the sky, the temperature remained below ten degrees - before leaving the flat and walking two minutes down the road to the bus stop. 

Forty minutes and one bus change later, Louis arrived at the small shopping village where his opticians were situated. With about ten minutes to spare before his appointment time, he decided to go grab a drink from a coffee shop, which used to be his go-to study location back in first year. 

He ordered a cup of tea, and decided to sit down, making the most of the heat of the café. He spotted a free table in the corner, half hidden by a pillar, and made his way over, dodging past several mums wrestling their toddlers into buggies. 

As he neared the table, he noticed it was occupied by someone typing frantically, head down close to their laptop, large headphones placed over their ears.   
Louis crouched down slightly and cleared his throat, “Uhm, do you mind if I sit here for a minute, there’s no-”

“Louis!” Harry Styles was beaming back at him. Doctor Intern Harry Styles. Doctor Intern Harry Styles whom Louis had been wanking over for the past week. “Sit down, sit down.”   
He started to erratically gather his papers together, which were scattered over the small table, and pulled his headphones down so they were round his neck. “How are you?”

“Not too bad,” Louis took his seat, “What about you? You looked pretty busy before I came over.”

Harry waved his hand. “Just essay stuff. Not due for a few days, it can wait.”

“Sure? Feel free to carry on, I’ll just drink this and go.” Louis grinned. “Going to get my eyes tested.”

“How proactive. You got that booked up quick.”

“Yeah, well, thought I’d better considering it was the advice from two doctors.”

Harry smiled shyly. “’M not a doctor.”

“Nearly – when do you graduate? Your course is quite long isn’t it?”

“Five years.” Louis nearly choked on his tea. “Then I might do postgraduate. Not a hundred percent sure yet.”

“And you’re in your second year now?” Harry nodded. “Have you always wanted to do this?”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno really. It just kind of…happened. One minute I was working in a bakery, next I was training to be a doctor.” His eyes looked distant. “I just like helping people.”

Louis laughed. “I’m sure there was an easier way you could’ve done that.” 

Harry smiled, flicking his eyes down to his laptop. “What time’s your appointment?”

“Eleven.”

“It’s five to now.”

“Ooh, shit.” Louis gathered his phone and wallet, “I best head off. It was nice to see you again, we’ll have to-”

“Can I come?” Harry blurted out.

Louis frowned. “To my eye appointment?”

Harry blushed. “Uh, yeah. I mean, I don’t have this thing for tagging along for eye appointments, but maybe, like, we could go somewhere after? Get some lunch or something?”

“Um, yeah, sounds good! I could just meet you after if you wanted to get on with your essay?”

“No, no, I’m done for today. As long as you don’t mind me coming, I’ll just wait outside for you.”

“Of course I don’t, come on then.” Louis stood up, helping Harry pack his study materials into his messenger bag. 

~

Harry sat out in the waiting room while Louis went to have his eyes examined. Having the middle-aged, female optician all up in his personal space was no match for having Harry examine his eyes. He was half tempted to get up and leave.

After half an hour of smelly breath and heavy breathing, the optician was finally finished, declaring Louis needed a stronger prescription, and instructed him to go pick some new frames. 

As Louis exited the examination room, Harry stood up, pocketing his phone. 

“All good?” He murmured.

“Mm, need a stronger prescription. Hopefully will help the headaches.”

Harry nodded. “Should do. Do you need to pick new glasses?”

“Yeah.” Louis sighed. “I hate trying them on. I might just ask if I can keep my current frames?”

“Have you got them with you?” Harry asked and Louis nodded in response. “Put them on.”

Louis fumbled in the pocket on the inside of his jacket, producing some square framed glasses, and slid them onto his face. 

Harry turned his head, surveying the glasses. “Hmm, honestly,” Louis narrowed his eyes. “No! I like them. I do! But I think something like, umm,” Harry spun round, eyes scanning the racks of glasses, “Something like these!” He picked a pair up. “These! Try these on.”

Louis slid the slightly rounder pair up his nose, turning to look in the mirror. “You like?”

“Yeah! They look good! Really good.” Harry felt a blush creeping up his neck as Louis’ reflection smiled back at him. 

“Okay, I’ll get these then.” Louis checked the tag on them, and went to walk over to the main desk. 

Harry briefly pulled on his arm. “Wait – you’re just gonna get that pair? You don’t want to try any others on?”

Louis shook his head. “No. You said they looked good. I like them. Job done.” 

Harry chuckled. “A confident decision maker.” He nodded. “I like.”

Louis turned, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, do you?”

Harry smirked. “I do.”

Harry followed Louis to the desk, loitering behind while he filled in various forms and paid for the glasses. He learnt that Louis lived on Durling Avenue, not too far from his and Niall’s place. And that he was born on Christmas Eve. And that his middle name was William. Harry fancied the fuck out of him. 

Louis huffed and puffed at Harry as they were leaving the opticians. “Trust you to pick up an expensive pair. £250 that just set me back.” He moaned, flapping the receipt in Harry’s face. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “What the fuck? Why did you pay that? Let’s go back and change them!” He looked set to march back in there. 

Louis let out a bark of laughter. “I’m kidding. They were only £70. And that voucher got me money off.” He carried on laughing. “You’re very gullible.”

“You’re a shit.” Harry replied, but a smile toyed over his lips. 

They fell into step beside each other. “So, where to..” Louis began, and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What?” Harry frowned.

“I don’t know your surname!” Louis exclaimed. 

Harry furrowed his brow. “It’s Styles. Why are you being so dramatic? I thought you were about to have a seizure.”

“Wow, Styles. Like a movie star.” Louis resumed his step beside Harry. “My surname’s Tomlinson. But you already know that, because you’re my doctor. And I’m not epileptic.”

“You don’t have to be epileptic to have a seizure.” Harry mumbled.

“My mistake Doctor Styles.”

Harry blushed, rolling his eyes. “Would you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“The doctor thing.”

“But you are a doctor. Nearly.” Louis smirked, surveying Harry’s expression. “Oh, is it like a kink thing? Do you only like being called doctor in the bedroom?” He grabbed Harry’s wrist, feeling for his pulse. “Wow, your heart rate is a bit quick, your pupils are wide. Are you aroused now?”

Harry snatched his wrist away from Louis’ grasp. “I don’t want to go out for lunch anymore, I’ve decided. You’re unbearable.” 

Louis placed a hand over his heart. “That hurt. Not as much as this will.” He reached over and twisted Harry’s nipple.

“You fucker.” Harry went to return the action. 

“Keep your hands off me, or I’ll report you.” Louis dodged Harry’s grabbing hands. 

Harry just shook his head and laughed. “Let’s go get lunch.”

~

Louis phone rang while he was at lunch. Zayn’s name lit up the screen.

“Do you mind-” He looked up at Harry.

Harry shook his head, his mouth full of drink. 

“Hi Zayn, you okay?” Louis averted his eyes out the window, looking across the street. 

“Yeah mate, just wondering where you are? Was gonna make us both omelettes when you got back.”

“Oh, sorry, I’m out for lunch actually. I should’ve text.”

“Yeah, you should’ve. I’ve been laying here withering away and you’re stuffing your face. Who’re you with?”

“Harry.”

“Who?” Zayn replied.

“You know, Harry.” Louis bit his nail, seeing Harry look over at him. 

“Nope.”

“Zayn you do!” Louis spoke before his brain caught up. “The hot doctor!” Immediately, his body froze, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry smirk, then look down at the table. 

“You just said that in front of him, didn’t you?” Zayn laughed down the line.

“Yep. So on that note, I’m going. Thanks for that.” Louis hung up, and grimaced at Harry.

“Hot doctor, huh?”

“Talking about Doctor Farren.” Louis fanned himself with the menu. “Christ, he gets me going.”

“Except you weren’t.” Harry was still smirking. Smug bastard.

“Alright Sherlock, calm down. No, I was talking about you.” God, this was embarrassing. “You’re quite attractive. For a doctor.”

“Thank you, Louis.” Harry smiled. “Right back at you.”

“’M not a doctor, though.”

Harry shrugged. “You’re still fucking fit.”

The energy at the table suddenly changed. Louis wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Harry’s eyes suddenly seemed full of lust. Like he wanted to bend him over the table, spread his legs and-

“Spaghetti carbonara?” The waitresses strong Mancunian accent interrupted Louis’ X-rated thoughts.

“Ooh, that’s mine, thank you.” Harry’s eyes remained locked onto Louis’ as he spoke. 

“And the pollo prosciutto?”

“Yes, lovely, thank you.” Louis finally dragged his eyes away from Harry’s. “Could we please have another bottle of wine – the same one. Thank you.”

“So, where were we?” Harry twirled pasta around his fork.

“I think,” Louis rested his palm on his hand, “you were saying how fit I was?”

Harry frowned. “Was I?”

Louis looked down at his food, smiling. “You’re such a prick.” 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who just complimented you.”

The waitress bought the wine over, and Louis poured himself another glass and took a sip. “So, do you do this to all your patients? Is this like a follow-up service you aim to provide?”

Harry shook his head, swallowing his food. “No, this is the first time I’ve gone for lunch with a patient.” He took another sip from his glass. “If you’d like a follow-up service, I’m sure that’s something we can arrange.”

“That sounds very dirty.” Louis gasped in mock-horror. “Harry Styles, are you flirting with me?”

Harry grinned cheekily. “I think I might be. Hope you don’t mind.”

Louis gave him a soft smile. “No. No, I don’t.”


End file.
